It's the truth
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: In his time with the team, Ryoma had told some tall tells about why he was late for practice. But for ones, this one wasn't one of theme.


"He's late again."

Tezuka looked around at his regulars. Everyone but Oishi, who was off in coach Ryuzaki's office picking something up, and Ryoma, who was, well late. Again.

"Hey guys! I just heard from Echizen!"

Oishi came running onto the courts, grinning.

"What's that boy's excuse this time?"

Kaidoh hissed out, not really caring, he already knew it was going to be lame and not one bit believable.

Oishi rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Well you see, he said he was on his way when a lady in the store he dropped into; and don't worry it was to pick his racket up he had it restrung yesterday, went into labor right there and then, and there was no way for the ambulance to get there in time so he had to…uh…deliver the baby himself. Even said it was a healthy baby boy, and the mom's going to name it after him."

No one looked convinced.

"50 laps when he gets here."

Ryoma gave the woman in front of him one warmer smile.

The woman looked excited as she held her new born baby boy.

"Oh thank you so much young man! You are literally a life saver! I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't been here!"

Ryoma laughed tiredly. He looked like a mess, but luckily the owner of the store had given him a change of clothes for free.

He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, he could hear the sirens now, and the sight of news vans made him feel uncomfortable.

"Really ma'am, I was just doing what I thought was right. I just feel lucky I knew how to do it."

The woman reached out, patting his arm.

"No, young man, you're a blessing from above. Your parents must be so proud."

Ryoma smiled, he knew there was no arguing with her.

The news people had made their way over now, a reporter came over to ask questions, and Ryoma wished he could disappear now.

"Ma'am! Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

The woman looked just as reluctant as Ryoma did, but in the end the two of them agreed to the interview.

Ryoma wasn't surprised that when he was finally able to get to practice, he was in big trouble. And no one believed his story.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to…"

"Oishi told us your excuse. Do you really believe we'll take that as a real excuse for you being late?"

Ryoma was too tired to really argue. All he wanted to do was sit down and close his eyes for a second.

"I know it sounds out there but it happened, check the nightly news tonight. Buchou, I'll run all the laps you give me as long as you just let me sit down for a moment."

Tezuka took one look at Ryoma, and realized he really did look tired. Sighing, Tezuka nodded.

"You get 50 laps tomorrow. There's 20 minutes of practice left, I want you to go watch Takashi and Momoshiro's match."

Ryoma inwardly sighed in relief. Thanking his captain, he walked off to the court Takashi and Momoshiro were on.

"Hey! There you are Echizen! What took you so long, that lady have twins or something?"

Takashi and Momoshiro laughed as Ryoma leaned against the fence, exhausted.

"No sempai, she only had one child."

Laughing his sempai-tachi went back to their game.

Not mere minutes later, Ryoma was fast asleep on his feet.

Eiji laughed as he poked Ryoma's cheek.

All the regulars were crowded around the younger boy, some looking confused, some looking annoyed, and some were cracking up.

"How is it he fell asleep standing up like this? Do you think he's feeling all right? Could he be ill? What if he's sick?"

Inui laded a hand on Oishi's shoulder, shaking his head.

"I believe he will be just fine with some rest."

All heads turned when they heard an unpleased groan come from the younger boy.

"Ahh there we go! Now he's waking up!"

The ones who found that Ryoma had fallen asleep grinned at him.

Ryoma didn't look happy about being woken up.

The group made their way to their homes. Slowly splitting off with each turn they had to make to get home.

The whole time Ryoma kept yawning and mumbling about "Dad better not ask for a match or I'll kick the old man out."

The whole thing was rather funny.

It wasn't until later that night, when Ryoma was at home fast asleep, that his teammates saw the news broadcast on Ryoma's eventful day.

Shusuke Fuji:

Fuji's eyes were wide open.

He was watching the same news report as Tezuka.

~Ryoma was blushing as the woman praised him to the reporter.

"I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't been here! Because of this young man my little baby boy is as healthy as can be!"

The reporter smiled turning back to Ryoma.

"Young man, where in the world did you ever learn to deliver a baby?"

Ryoma scratched his head, embarrassed.

Well you see, when I was younger I lived in America, and one of my teachers was pregnant, and well, one day I was staying after to help her out because she was so far along and stuff, and she went into labor."~

Shuichiro Oishi:

Oishi started to choke on the water he had just taken a sip of.

He was watching the news too.

~"Well yeah, the hospital was too far away at the time, so I ran off, got the nurse from the clinic and well, she delivered the baby, I helped, and I guess it all just came back to me when she went into labor."

Ryoma was blushing, and looked tired, and a mess.

An ambulance pulled onto the scene. Ryoma looked relieved to see them, and the reporter seemed to realize she had to hurry up and ask what she needed to ask.

Turning to the woman she smiled.

"Ma'am your little baby boy was delivered by a 12 year old boy, how has this affected you today?"

"Well I will tell you I don't think I could ever be happier. Not only for the fact my baby is healthy and alive, but for the fact of knowing there are young men like this one here to do such miracles."~

Eiji Kikumaru:

Eiji pointed at his TV screen in total shock.

"I don't believe it! Ochibi-chan was telling the truth this time!"

~ "Do you have a name in mind for your baby?"

The woman smiled looking towards Ryoma who had walked off to talk with the medics as they got their equipment out.

"Well my husband and I hadn't decided yet, but I want to name him after my little hero here! So he will be named Ryoma!"

The camera looked to Ryoma, who had stopped what he was doing and looked completely shocked.

Pulling his hat down he attempted to hide the deep blush that had spread over his cheeks~.

Takashi Kawamura:

Takashi was surprised when he walked into his leaving room and saw Ryoma on the news.

"Oh my….Dad, remind me to apologize to Ryoma tomorrow."

He sat down stunned.

~Ryoma was walking over with the paramedics.

There were only two of them for now, so Ryoma took the baby as they helped the mother onto a gurney.

It was cute, and a little shocking, how Ryoma cradled the baby in his arms, carful to always support the head.

The news reporter motioned for the camera to get a look at the baby.

Ryoma moved away from them uncomfortably, looking towards the mother questioningly.

The mother smiled, nodding her head.

"It's ok! It's ok! Just don't let them linger too long; I don't want the baby getting scared."

Ryoma nodded, gently pulling the blanket it was wrapped in down a little so you could see its face better~.

Sadaharu Inui:

Inui jotted down "data" in his note book.

He had no interest in the baby, or its mother, but the interest in Ryoma, and how he was handling this.

Takeshi Momoshiro:

Momo just stared in shock; he had been silenced when he noticed it was Ryoma on the TV.

~The baby was fast asleep. It was actually a really cute little baby.

The reporter awed and cooed.

"Oh he's just precious!"

The reporter turned to Ryoma ready to ask him more questions.

"Young man, how do you feel knowing you saved this woman and her baby by delivering him for her?"

Ryoma shifted on his feet from side to side, clearly uncomfortable with being on TV.

"I'm just relieved they both came out of this ok."

A paramedic came up to Ryoma and took the baby back to its mother, who was now safely in the back of the ambulance~.

Kaoru Kaidoh:

Kaidoh let out a soft hiss of surprise.

He normally hated the news, but his father always had it playing, and today it seemed to be paying off.

~Ryoma handed the baby off to the paramedic, getting mad and scolding him for not supporting the head better.

Seeming all too happy about it, Ryoma turned his back to the camera, walking off with the paramedic.

The camera went back to the reporter.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. What was supposed to be a normal day for one woman, her unborn baby, a store owner, and a lifesaving young man, turned into one tremendous surprise. I don't know about any of you at home, but this is one story I will not be able to forget."~

Sumire Ryuzaki:

Coach Ryuzaki laughed as she clicked off the TV.

"Well who knew are little rooky was that talented. Tomorrow will be one fun day for him I'm quite sure."

The next day:

Ryoma wasn't surprised that the second he walked into the club house, he was swarmed by his teammates.

"Ochibi-chan! I don't believe it! You were actually telling the truth!"

"Oi Echizen! How come you never told us you knew how to deliver a baby?"

"Echizen! I'm sorry we didn't believe you!"

"Hey maybe next time you shouldn't lie about things."

"Echizen you're a hero!"

"Good going Echizen."

"This is something not even I could have predicted. But I now have some good new data."

"Echizen, you do not have to run laps today seeing as what you told us was the truth."

Ryoma pulled his hat down, hiding his blush and his smile.

Turning he headed out to the courts.

"Next time just trust me."

With that he left his sempai-tachi looking stunned.

The end.


End file.
